


A Trip To Visit The Twins Turns To Something Much More

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Foursome, fisting and male/male sex.:) Don't like dont read please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

* * *

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them for a little FanFiction. They Belong To JK.Rowling. I make no money from this.

* * *

Walking down Diagon Alley several months after the final battle, Harry Potter was calm, relaxed and heading for Fred and George's Joke Shop, 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. 

The place was packed with people looking for all types of jokes and such, most were youngsters probably only just starting or been at Hogwarts for a couple years. 

Wasn't Hogwarts without the Weasley pranks even if it was being done by others. It was still..the same somehow. 

Making his way through the throng of people to the counter where one of the twins was selling the merchandise, Harry caught sight of something. 

That something was tall, masculine, graceful and very handsome in dark green. 

When that something came closer and they were having their ear talked off by the other Weasley twin, Harry gasped. It was Snape. 

He hadn't seen Snape since the battle, when Harry used an ancient healing spell he'd found in a book he'd been studying for spells to use in battle. He'd saved Severus life. 

Snape hadn't really showed himself after the fiasco, no one barely ever heard or saw anything of him now days. 

'Wonder what he's been doing? and..why was he in here??' 

"Heya Harry!" Fred yelled over the noise, dragging Snape with him then hugged Harry. 

"Hey Fred, Shop's full today" Harry laughed, looking around. 

Leaving the counter when he heard his brother yell, George came racing over, lifting Harry off his feet. "Heya Harry!" 

Laughing Harry replied to George the same he did with Fred, "OH, yeah been busy like this for days, I rekon. New school term at Hogwarts, and all, the youngens. Don't we Freddie?" 

"Right you are Georgie" 

There was a slight groan next to Fred, and they turned their heads towards it. A marvel that they had even heard anything with the current noise level in the shop. 

"Snape, good to see you." Harry said politely. 

Scowling, "Yes, you too Potter.." 

"Haha, come on lets go to the back room, much quieter back there" The twins chorused together. 

Dragging both Harry and Snape into the back room, the twins pushed them into the same couch. 

The couch was pretty small so Snape's leg was pressing against Harry's. 

Either Snape hadn't noticed or he was ignoring it, in favor of smirking; at the twins?

Harry furrowed his brows, 'Time to get to the bottom of this' 

"Soo..What's up?" 

"How very articulate of you Potter, still no sense of vocabulary I see." Severus said dryly. 

"Now Severus, Hush.” The twins said mischievously. 

"Sev here--" Severus growled, his eyes shooting daggers at the twins. "Here, is our other Co-Owner, like you Harry." George finished, laughing. 

"Really?.." Harry's expression was one of disbelief, Snape another co-owner to the Weasley’s shop? 

"Yes Potter. It's not that hard to comprehend, though in your case.." Severus trailed off, smirking at him. 

"Lay off, Snape. I just didn't pin you for someone liking.. jokes.." Harry said in disbelief. 

"Hmmn" He grunted. 

The twins were looking between the two then each other,   
"do you think Freddie--"  
"That we should--"   
"Do something about--"  
"This?" Fred said waving a hand around the two now staring at the twins confused.   
"Why yes George I do."   
"Brilliant" 

"Indeed?" Severus said. 

"Uuh?" Harry said inarticulately. 

What was he supposed to say to that?

The twins snickered, rubbing their hands together. 

"Fred. George.. What are you scheming?" Harry suddenly didn't have a good feeling about this. 

He didn't like the look in their eyes; he knew them to well to think they weren't scheming something potentially dangerous to his health. 

He had just wanted to pay them a visit why he was in Diagon Alley, gathering some new things for his house. 

Severus didn't seem altogether as calm as he was a couple minutes prior. "Boys." Severus growled in warning. 

'Damn the man's growl is sexy' Harry thought. 

He'd had a crush on his Ex-Professor, since he was in 6th year. It still hadn't dissipated, Hermione'd been wrong for once.

'Bloody Hell' 

That's all he needed, what if the twins found out? Suddenly Harry's eyes got huge, what if they already knew!? Merlin. Trouble.. 

The back room was silent, cept for the unsteady breaths of two of the occupants in unease. 

"Harry let us tell you something, ok. We know you can keep a secret" Said the twins. 

"Yes?" 

"Severus here isn't just our other co-owner. He's--" Severus looked like he was about to run, "Our lover" finished Fred, as he hurled himself at Severus' lap. 

Plonking down and wrapping his arms around Severus neck, he leaned in and kissed him. 

After a moment’s hesitation and a flicker of the eyes to watch Harry, he kissed Fred back. 

Suddenly Harry was being pulled up and spun around, and pulled into a lap of his own; George's. 

"Heya there Harry" George chuckled, rubbing his thigh. 

Behind him, Harry heard someone moan and he was sure it wasn't Fred. Back in fourth year when he found out he was gay, after attempting to snog cho, he had a brief fling with the twins. To learn the ropes, as they say in the Muggle World. 

He needed a bit of experience, and they gladly gave it to him, Gred and Feorge were only too happy to.   
Open minded as they were; they were bi themselves. 

Apparently they currently had a lover, one that Harry'd had a crush on since 6th year began and had continued to have since then. 

Both twins stopped their ministrations on Harry and Severus; the three of them watched Harry for something, whether anger or any other emotion. 

But his face was blank of all expression, surprisingly. 

Thinking hard, Harry didn't know exactly what the twins were offering this time. 

They already had a lover, they hadn't then. Why would they want Harry? George was still rubbing his fingers over Harry's thigh, getting closer to the growing bulge in his trousers. 

What should he do? Harry sighed. 

Severus looked at the twin on his lap and the one rubbing Harry's thigh, then to Harry. 

The boy had gotten good at hiding his emotions, he was doing a marvelous job at it now. He didn't know what the boy was thinking, looking down though, Harry was growing harder the longer he sat in George's lap. 

"Perhaps we could..take this to the bedroom boys?" Severus said. 

Looking at Severus both twins nodded, George pulling Harry up with him, the man being a head or two shorter them himself and lighter, he was easy to carry. 

Putting Harry's legs around his waist, he walked towards the bedroom. Fred and Severus following. 

Still in his daze, Harry didn't realize what was going on till someone pressed their lips to his and he found himself lying backwards on a soft bed. He moaned, whoever it was, was good at it, which was for sure. 

Getting pushed towards the bed by his lovers, Severus fell on top of Harry, his lips and forehead colliding with the younger man, he started to kiss him; Harry's lips were so sweet. 

He started to devour the lips under his, when they started to respond; barely comprehending his other lovers taking off his and Harry's clothes. 

Moments past with just Severus snogging Harry senseless, turning him into a moaning pile of mush on the sheets beneath him. Harry moaned when someone started to rub a thumb across the head of his cock. 

Another hand started to roll his balls, 'The twins..' Harry thought idly. 

Severus moaned when a finger entered him, and Harry bucked into the hands around his cock and balls, the motion of Harry bucking against the hands and himself, and the finger in his ass was almost too much for him, he wasn't as young as his lovers. 

Finally breaking the kiss, he breathed, "Boys.." 

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Severus, 'oh merlin, I've been kissing Snape?' he sighed, contented.   
The man was an expert kisser. 

Hands were removed suddenly from his aching dick, and the weight removed from above him. Harry whimpered, he wanted more. 

Chuckling, Severus whispered in his ear, drawing out Harry's name, "You want more Haaaaaarry" It wasn't a question. 

Harry just whimpered and bucked his hips, his eyes closed once again. Biting his bottom lip, he felt a wet cavern descend and engulf his swollen dick, feeling the muscles of the throat convulse around him. 

Harry arched off the bed, trying to push deeper into the wet heat, of that wonderful mouth. 

Severus looked down at Fred, engulfing the enlarged penis all the way into his throat. It never ceased to amaze him how he could seem to so easily deep throat. 

George reached and rubbed his aching hardness, Severus bit back a moan; as Fred reached down under his hand and started to roll Harry's balls in his palm, Severus hand pushed between Harry's spread legs. 

Spreading them a little farther apart, he rubbed the pad of his finger over the tight pink delicious looking pucker. 

Harry moaned louder as he felt the finger rub against his hole, "Pleeeease" Harry pleaded, he needed something, anything. 

"Please what Harry?" Severus asked huskily, laying himself down between the spread legs, poised to lift slightly and lick a wet stripe along the crack. 

"Pleeease, any-anything" Harry said brokenly, almost sobbing. 

He needed more. 

"Mooore" He moaned, loudly. 

Severus smirked and nodded, his eyes flicking to George; whose head was lowered to suckle Harry's hardened nipple into his mouth. 

His tongue flicking out, George nipped and licked and sucked the nub into his mouth, just as Severus lowered his head the rest of the way, lifted the legs just that little bit and licked that sweet pucker, puncturing it with his tongue several times.

It tasted so sweet, so delicious. 

He continued to probe the pink hole mercilessly, making Harry writhe and buck, clawing at Fred's head with his nails, ripping up the sheets, moaning incoherently. 

Oh the sounds he was making, were about to send Severus over the edge. 

"Pleaseeeeeee, pl-pl-pleeeease" Harry begged, finding some coherency left. 

"Nee-need, need t-too, moooooooooooooooooooore" Harry screamed, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth as he fell over that edge, cumming deep into Fred's throat. 

Licking up every morsel of Harry's spunk, Fred sat up. "Are we going to try it?" He asked George, looking at him with a smile on his face, 

"Why yes brother, I think we are" George said. 

Severus looked from one to the other, coming up from the now quivering hole. 

"Try what?" He asked, licking his lips. 

They moved closer to Severus and started to whisper, his eyes got wide, which considering he was Severus Snape, ex-spy, and a master at masking his emotions, was quite a feat. 

"You want to do what?!" He muttered, loud enough for Harry to hear. 

He'd been watching them since he came down from his high, he had no idea what they were whispering about, but it didn't sound all that pleasant.. Though this certainly was, so maybe it couldn't be too bad? 

"Severus, think about it. Harry's done stuff before, he's not totally virginal." They snickered, glancing at Harry quickly, who was now glaring fiercely at both of them. 

"Hmm..indeed" He quirked an eyebrow. 

"What are you talking about" He said huskily. 

"Fisting, Mr. Potter. Heard of it?" Severus replied dryly. 

"F-fffisting?!" Harry screeched. 

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" Severus said his other eyebrow raising. 

The twins just chuckled more, at Harry expression. 

"It's quite enjoyable, isn't it Gred?"   
"Certainly Feorge." 

Severus rolled his eyes at his lovers, and continued to stare at Harry. 

"Enjoyable, it's a fist. Up your ass.." Harry's voice was one of disbelief at the twin’s comments. 

They nodded. 

Standing up, walking to the night stand on the other side of the crowded bed, Severus grabbed the lube he brewed especially; since he started seeing the twins. 

They could be just as adventurous and wild in bed as they were outside of it. 

Holding it up to the light, Severus looked Harry in the eyes.   
The staring lasted for over a minute before Harry let out a deep breath and nodded at him.

Not expecting him to actually agree, Severus quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "are you sure Potter?" 

"Yes" It was matter-a-factually spoken. 

Nodding he handed the bottle to George, placing his hands in front of himself. George opened the cap on the bottle and started to spread it over both of Severus now rather large looking hands. 

Harry gulped, he looked up into light blue eyes, "relax Harry, it'll be more enjoyable" Fred squeezed Harry's shoulder and smiled, removing a pillow from behind him and replacing it beneath Harry's hips, "Elevation. Helps" Fred muttered to him.

He was nervous, but he was willing to give it a go. After all he was a Gryffindor, he was brave and adventurous. 

'Gryffindor Bravery, Harry. Be Brave.' Not realizing until Severus said, "Relax" quietly, without chuckling..much; that he'd said it out loud instead of in his head.

"Relax" Harry nodded; ok he could do this. 

Rubbing in the lube, around his hands and wrists, Severus moved an inch closer, pulling apart Harry's drawn up knees and spreading his legs apart; wide.

He gently pushed in two fingers; he was slightly loose from Severus tongue before. 

When Severus hit four fingers, Harry was beginning to whimper, it was starting to go past pleasantly aching, now it was starting to hurt. 

"Shhhh, Har" It was Fred, he was laying next to him on his right and rubbing circles around his nipples, turning them into hard nubs. 

George was on his other, beginning to rub his dick to hardness again. Whispering quietly, that it'd be in soon and it'll be alright. 

"Alright, almost done" Severus whispered huskily. 

The sight was extremely erotic, his fist disappearing inside of Harry. 

Harry whimpered, and moaned as the last finger and thumb entered him, "hahahmmnuuuuh" He moaned again, when Severus fingers inside him moved and brushed repeatedly against his prostate; his erection becoming even more erect with every press on it. 

Severus started to move his fist, pulling it almost all the way out then back in deeper with each thrust. He moaned as he saw his fist disappearing and reappearing at Harry's entrance, the feel of his channel clenching around the intrusion. 

"Me-Merlins B-BallS!" Harry screamed, when Severus rhythm increased; he pounded it harder into his hole. 

The twins chuckled; one moving down Harry's body, licking his balls and around Severus wrist till he reached his cock, and started to suck. 

The other was still at Harry's body, now firmly gripping his rock hard aching dick, finding and matching the rhythm of Severus thrusts. 

By a couple minutes in, Harry was pretty much a pile of gooey mush on the sheets, babbling incoherently, writhing and moaning wantonly on the bed sheets. 

Suddenly there was another pressure on his pucker, not really having many brain cells currently working at the moment; it was hard to comprehend what it was. 

Then screaming, as he felt that pressure pushing past the ring of muscles; he knew what it was; another huge fist. 

'That must of been why he lubed up both.....'   
Both fists were in him now, stretching him completely and thoroughly. 

Moaning and screaming loudly, Harry could hardly hear anybody else. 

George was moaning, gripping his own cock as he stroked Harrys'. Fred was gurgling around Severus length deep in his throat, not even trying to stop the bucking of his hips pushing it deeper; Fred was rubbing himself against the sheets as he sucked. 

Severus was moaning so loudly it almost over road Harry's..Almost..His cock deep in Fred's constricting throat, both his fists now inside Harry's extremely clenching channel, stretching him out, Georges' moans, Harry's moans and Fred's gurgling, he was going to cum. He needed to hurry. 

Speeding up his fists inside Harry, he pressed repeatedly on Harry's prostate, making him clench harder. 

Removing one roughly, he dragged Fred's fist from where it was moving to clutch at his own swollen, neglected erection; he flipped the cap pf the bottle with his teeth and squirted the rest over his fist, pushing Fred's and his own back into Harry's stretched red hole. 

Fred moaned louder and sped up his fist as he felt the inside of Harry clench around his hand, Severus two hands inside, beside his own, moving like a blur. 

Harry was screaming now, he was in so much pleasure but there was that slight tingle of pain edging its way in now as he was filled further by another fist. 

He wasn't sure he could hold out much longer, is cock was purplish red and so sore, George's hand wasn't moving anymore, it was resting their on his heated flesh, he needed it to move. 

His hands weren't capable of moving on their own any longer; he was numb. 

All of sudden, the fists were jerked roughly out and replaced with something equally as large, but still not large enough to fill the emptiness he was starting to feel; His hole must of been huge. 

He whimpered looking up through his fringe, at Severus.   
He saw Harry when he whimpered and leaned forward to kiss him, to ease his discomfort. Nudging George with his hand. Beside him he felt Fred sit up and crack his jaw; he winced then felt another cock head push through beside his own. They moaned in chorus. 

George stirred, he'd been so wrapped up in the sounds around him, pushing up from his back, he lifted Harry gently and slid underneath him, he too popping the head of his cock into Harry's gaping hole. 

All three were moaning, starting to speed up and gather a rhythm that suited them perfectly and made Harry fall unconscious for several minutes when he finally was able to cum. 

When he did, he'd screamed. 

Laying down beside each other, Severus cradling Harry to his chest after cleaning him out, Fred and George on either side of them, they were tired and Harry was definitely going to be sore in the morning. 

They were content to just lay there, curled up together in bed. 

"Severus, you'll have a potion for this right?" Harry asked almost asleep. 

"mmm, that sore?" He nuzzled Harry's hair, and sighed.   
The twins chuckled tiredly. 

"nnn, just pleasn't ache at mom'nt" Harry yawned, snuggling into Severus warmth.

* * *

I appologise if Harry isn't stretched enough for this or whaever.. I seem to have a ficsation on it at the moment..

* * *


End file.
